My Sweet Little Cheater
by Kakashi500
Summary: Sasuke who was on his elbows had a hold of Haru's hands and was in midway of pulling them apart when she had walked through the door. Sakura just began laughing and shook her head. She wished at that moment that she had her camera with her. SasuSaku OOC


**My Sweet Little Cheater**

~You're a little cheater  
But I love you anyway~

A sucking noise was heard as the square red Jell-O stayed put. It wouldn't budge no matter how hard the suction was. But to the side of that piece of Jell-O sat a yellow square of the same gelatin. It was also being trying to be sucked up.

It was a typical Saturday for this father and child. And the young boy mentioned, just challenged his dad to a Jell-O contest, or so he called it. The challenge was to have one square parcel of Jell-O and try to suck it up off the counter, no hands could be used, and their lips couldn't touch no more then the very top of the gelatin.

Sasuke couldn't resist so he agreed to his son's game. It was a good thing Sakura wasn't here; she would think they were both crazy. She was out getting groceries as usual on a Saturday morning. Sasuke stayed home to watch their seven year old son, he was glad he wasn't like a lot of fathers that had to work on the weekend, but he owned his own business so he took off the days he wanted, when he wanted.

The older male rolled up the long sleeves of his black button up shirt; it was left open revealing a white shirt underneath it. He stared to his son who had looked up with green orbs, which he had inherited from his mom, while his hair resembled his dad's. He wore a blue shirt and a pair of black jeans, the same kind of jeans his father was currently wearing.

The young boy glared playfully at his dad as he pushed his dad in the face to keep him from getting to his piece of Jell-O. Sasuke didn't mind but merely pushed the small boys hands away with gentle nudges. The small boy giggled playfully at his dad's actions, he still wanted to win though, no matter how immature the game seemed.

They continued with trying to beat each other, but ended up laughing through the whole game, causing them to not be able to get the Jell-O in their mouths. Sasuke gave one last inhale of breath before the yellow gelatin went into his mouth. He raised his arms in victory while staring down at his son, who just grabbed the Jell-O in his hand and put it in his mouth with.

A laugh escaped his mouth as he yelled out, "I WON!"

Sasuke laughed, even though the Jell-O was still in his mouth and looked at his son, who gave a victory sign with his hand.

"You little cheater."

He tickled the boy on the stomach as the young one stuck his tongue out at his dad and took off running. Sasuke wasted no time in chasing after the little rascal. He wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

"Get back here Haru!" Sasuke shouted as he gave a deep laugh.

"No!" Haru defied his father and continued running away.

Haru ran up the stairs and ran into one of the rooms. But Sasuke was at loss on which one he ran into. After going into his son's room, he left but not before almost tripping on one of the toys that was lying on the floor, he was only wearing socks so it hurt his foot all the more. He would have cursed but he remembered that there was a child in the house and Sakura would surely kill him if he taught his son any bad words at such a young age.

He walked into the guest bedroom and glanced around only to have the same result as in the other, he wasn't there. Sasuke made a noise in his throat that sounded like an 'hm' and walked into his and Sakura's room. He had a feeling that Haru was in here, it was just nagging at the back of his mind.

He let his eyes wonder around the room before he spotted a shadow behind the curtain that hung from the window. A shadow that was small and had the same hair he did. Shaking his head he decided it wouldn't do any harm to play along. Though he wondered if his son knew he was in the room, shrugging he knew Haru would know the minute he spoke up.

"Hm, where did Haru go? He couldn't have just vanished, could he?"

Sasuke pretended to look under the blankets of his bed, all the while glancing at the curtain when he saw the figure's hands moved to their mouth to stifle a laugh. Sasuke smirked as he walked closer to the curtain and Haru thought he was caught until Sasuke reached for the handle to the closet. Looking inside, he muttered out something Haru couldn't hear.

"I guess Haru just isn't in here," He said as he shut the door, "Or is he?"

He reached behind the curtain and grabbed Haru and picked him up. Haru merely screamed with surprise and briefly wondered how his dad had found him. Sasuke held him upside down and began to tickle him, while he attempted to get away from his grasp Haru continued to laugh and pleaded for his father to stop with the tickle assault.

"Daddy stop it!"

"Admit you're a cheater."

"No!"

"Then I won't let you go."

Sasuke continued with his attack on his young son's stomach, Haru tried to squirm his way from his father's hands but to no avail. The older man threw the boy onto the bed, where the child sprung from the mattress and dashed his way out the door. Sasuke chuckled and raced after him, he still had to admit he was a cheater.

Sasuke sighed as he lost sight of Haru again, he was careful with his steps he knew how his son was, he knew how to surprise you even if you were expecting it. He walked down the stairs but as he stepped off the last step, Haru came running down and jumped onto his back. He knocked Sasuke to the floor and laid on his father's back with his arms around his neck.

Just when Sasuke was about to get up, the front door opened and Sakura walked through the frame. Her pink hair fell to her shoulders and down to her mid back, the pink-shirt she was wearing complimented her black pants. She removed her white sandals and set them by the door and proceeded to walk.

She stopped immediately in her tracks when she saw her two boys on the floor staring up at her with wide eyes. Sasuke who was on his elbows had a hold of Haru's hands and was in midway of pulling them apart when she had walked through the door. Sakura just began laughing and shook her head. She wished at that moment that she had her camera with her.

"Could you guys break long enough to help get the groceries from the car?"

"Uh sure."

Haru didn't let go when Sasuke stood from the ground, he stayed on his dad's back as if he were being given a piggy-back ride, so Sasuke just supported him by grabbing his legs and holding them up. He walked out to the car where he set the boy down and grabbed the bag from the trunk of the vehicle. Haru grabbed the last one and shut the trunk. With a grin he looked to the parental figure in front of him.

"Race ya?" He suddenly said and took off.

"Damn it Haru." Sasuke muttered as he ran off as well with a smirk on his face.

Making it inside, Sasuke shut the door and headed into the kitchen where he put the brown bag on the table. He glanced around and spotted Haru laughing while hiding behind his mother for protection against Sasuke. He didn't want to get tickled again, not for a little while at least, Sasuke just knew his ticklish spots were and could make him give in easily most of the time.

"Haru," Sasuke said calmly, "You can't hide forever."

"Yes I can, mommy will protect me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Sakura but in with a wide grin.

"I can take you guys easily."

"Oh really?" Sakura said in a mocking tone.

Sakura looked down to Haru and he nodded as they both tackled Sasuke to the floor and began tickling him. Sasuke didn't laugh, mostly because he didn't have a lot of ticklish spots, but Sakura knew where his most sensitive one was, and that was the in the back towards his side. She began tickling him there and he tried to suppress his laughter, almost failing when Haru joined his mom.

"Ahh, you guys are cheaters."

Sasuke stood quickly and took off running up the stairs while the other two followed him. But when they arrived to the top, they came to the same problem Sasuke did when he chased Haru earlier, he was nowhere in sight. Sasuke watched from the crack in the hall closet as they walked by him with no sign that they knew he was there, though literally they didn't.

When they walked into the guest room, Sasuke took this chance to run into the master bedroom, his footsteps were heard and they turned around suddenly and followed him to where he was going. Sakura spotted her husband when he turned to look at her with wide eyes, he sweat-dropped with a nervous smile when Haru and her approached him.

"Aw come on you guys. Two against one?"

"You said you could take us both."

"Curse my father's dominant traits." He mumbled to himself.

"Haha daddy's in trouble now."

Haru pointed and laughed when Sakura pushed him onto the bed and held his arms down. She called Haru to crawl on the mattress and tickle him, but this time Sasuke couldn't escape from them, no matter how hard he struggled, he seemed like he wasn't really trying but he was, honestly.

"Who's dominant now Sasuke? You're being taken down by a woman and a child, how sad does that look?" Sakura giggled when Sasuke scowled at her, but he smirked nonetheless, even if it was from the tickling.

"Ok ok ok, stop it."

"Come on Haru, I think daddy's had enough for now."

"Aw, but we just started having fun."

"Fun? You've been cheating the entire time," Sasuke joked.

Haru put a pout on his face and crossed his arms, Sasuke shook his head and picked him up, Haru thought he was going to get tickled again but Sakura interrupted them. Sasuke stopped just as he was about to tickle Haru and stared at her, Haru being just like his father copied his actions. They truly were alike, in more ways than one.

"Come on boys, time for lunch."

"What are we having?" Sasuke and Haru said simultaneously as Haru was put down.

"Like father like son." Sakura rolled her eyes but laughed anyway, they were just too cute like that."...We're having sandwiches, you can make them anyway you want."

Sasuke and Haru looked at each other before saying, "I call the tomatoes."

"I said it first I win," Haru gloated.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head as they followed Sakura out of the room to the kitchen. They made their lucnches and sat at the table to eat. It wasn't long until they finished.

Once lunch was over, Haru suggested that they play a game, and he happened to pick Twister. Sakura had already fallen and taken out of the game, leaving Sasuke and Haru. Haru asked Sakura to spin the little dial for him and it landed on left hand red, which was too far for him to reach. Sasuke smirked when he reached for it and failed, although he hadn't yet fallen meaning he was still in the game.

"Haru you can't reach it, give it up."

Haru scrunched up his face and shook his head, he wasn't going to quit, he was as stubborn as his father was. He attempted to reach again which resulted in failure once again. Sasuke only laughed slightly causing his son to growl playfully. With a smile on his face he stood and jumped onto Sasuke's back which made him lose his balance and fall to the mat.

"Haha you touched the floor dad, I win."

"That was fowl play.

Sakura looked at the two as they bickered about who won, she shook her head and sighed deeply catching their attention. She looked to Haru when Sasuke stood him up as he himself remained seated on the floor. Haru was short, so even if Sasuke was sitting he was still eye level with his seven year-old who had yawned.

"Haru, its time for your nap."

"Aw do I have to mommy?"

"Yes you do, your father and I need to do some paper work and you need to rest and get your energy back."

"Trust me son, your mother and I had to take naps when we were young."

Haru nodded before looking pleadingly to his dad. "Can we go to the park when my nap is finished?"

"Sure we can, but you need your energy back up first."

"Ok," Haru grabbed his father's hand and pulled him forcing Sasuke to get to his feet, he made the same gesture to his mom.

They took him to his room and put him in his bed. Sakura covered him up with one of the thin blankets that sat at the end of his bed, she didn't want him to get too hot with the other blanket he normally used. Haru yawned again and stared at his parents who stood above him. He smiled innocently and stated.

"Sorry I was a cheater daddy."

His eyes softened as he stared back at the boy in the bed, he smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"You're a cheater, but you're my little cheater and I love you anyway, no matter what."

Haru couldn't help but smile at his dad's words.

"Get some sleep, we'll head to the park once you wake up."

His son nodded his head and shifted onto his side and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke and Sakura left the room as silently as they could and shut the door behind them. Hopefully he would stay asleep for a little while, that was Sakura's hope anyway.

"What exactly did you guys do when I was gone?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing really."

"I wish I had the same bond with Haru that you do...you know I wish I had a daughter." Sakura grinned slyly at Sasuke who stared at her with wide eyes.

His face flushed a light pink and Sakura laughed slightly when they entered their room. She shut the door and locked it behind her, giving him no room to escape what she wanted to do. And he might have tried to escape just to ignore her, but truthfully, he wanted this as well.

"Haru won't sleep long enough Sakura." He stated, unsure if they should go ahead with what she planned.

"Oh but I think he will, Sas-u-ke." She said his name in a way that made her sound tempting.

She pulled his shirt forcing the distance between them to vanish, and crashed her lips to his. She rubbed his ticklish spot forcing him to go weak and she took charge and pushed him onto the bed so she was on top. Sasuke just eyed her, she looked beautiful but he kept silent for a few moments.

"You cheater." Sasuke smirked as his onyx orbs clashed with her emerald ones. Her pink hair fell to his chest and she she replied in a whisper.

"I know, but you love me anyway."

He felt chills run down his spine.

"Yeah I do, but who wouldn't."

Sakura grinned as she captured his lips again with hers. Sasuke didn't wait and kissed her back with equal need as she began to unbuckle his belt, no hesitation getting in her way.

**A****/N Alright, another oneshot by me, rated T just in case. **

**I couldn't resist writing the part with the Jell-O haha, I saw a commercial like that and it was cute and it inspired me. And I know Sasuke is out of character but I don't care!  
**

**What do you think? Good? Yes? No? Please read and review. I write these to get my ideas flowing for my other fics. I would like to know what you think, but no flaming, unless you want me to be blunt on what I think about your review. **

**Also, I only need three more reviews on Let Me In to update it so review that too. **

**Later guys.  
**

**~Kakashi500  
**


End file.
